valderafandomcom-20200214-history
General Lore Guide
Overview The Knights of Valdera '''storyline takes place in the outer reaches of Wild Space known as Lost Space. '''Valdera is a planertary system containing 7 planets, and is ruled by the '''Leopa Monarchy . '''The monarchy is ruled by Queen Fera Leopa, with the Council of Houses serving beneath her. The council serves as a partial democracy, but the Queen has the final say on all issues and can override any decision. Valdera is a system with no age - it's unsure of when, or how, it was founded, but the original settlers were the ancestors of the houses that are found today. House Leopa took over Valdera since before the time of the first scribes - there are no records of the time before the Leopa house came into power. Chain of Command Queen Fera Leopa Queen Fera Leopa is the matriarch of Valdera. Stern, traditionalist, and stoic, she's as unyielding against the demands of the Houses as a rock is to the waves of the ocean. She seeks out the preservation of her house - with only one living heir, she's often considered overprotective of her daughter, Kyt Leopa. She has negotiated a renewed trade deal with the Republic, and sees the infighting of the houses as petty squabbles and nothing more. Princess Kyt Leopa Kyt Leopa is the princess of Valdera, and the only heir to the throne. She's normally under lock and key, but seems to have fled the palace recently - with only a select few knowing her whereabouts. The Council of Houses The Council of Houses is comprised of the four Heads of House, and up to as many as three guests per a meeting. These guests can be anyone from generals to apprentices, as long as they are given clearance to be at the meeting by the Queen. This council serves as the main governmental force in Valdera, and they come to agreements on many decisions, with the Queen acting as the 5th vote on issues. Many times a duel will erupt in the council chambers, with honorable combat being the main way Valderans solve problems. The Four Houses *House Volsungar - The house of the badger, House Volsungar's colors are red and gold. *House Hagane - The house of the turtle, House Hagane's colors and green and white. *House Niro - The house of the wolf, House Niro's colors are black and grey. *House Rhynartik - The house of the raven, House Rhynartik's colors are purple and silver. Culture The culture is one of honor, merit, and battlefield prowess. While there is a place for those not suited for battle in Valdera, it's usually considered to be under the mighty and noble warriors of the realm. The stronger you are, the more powerful of a station you will traditionally hold. Warrior-culture has been a part of Valdera for generations, and it makes it a popular draw for Mandalorians from the outer reaches of the galaxy. Honor in battle is critical, and it's considered disgraceful to harm the innocent, defenseless, or the already-defeated. Honorable combat is the way most disputes are solved in Valdera. If you have enough boldness to run your mouth, you best have a good saber arm to back it up! Trials by combat are also the most popular way to deal with criminals - although severe enough cases won't be granted this chance for freedom. Both men and women are seen as equals in this society, and women have just as much opportunity to battle and lead as their male counterparts. Non-Force users are traditionally trained in the art of swordsmanship alongside Force-users. Planets *Lionarr is the capital of Valdera. It has massive sprawling cities, and a huge castle where the Council of Houses meet with the Queen. The royal family is stationed here. It also has multiple biomes, the main one being temperate grasslands. There are also beaches and deserts on this planet as well, making the landscape and wildlife quite varied and diverse. Category:Lore